


You are a hero

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: FUCK YOU ZOOM, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Set before Barry knows who Zoom is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: If Jay paced any faster he was going to fall through to the pipeline. He knew Barry wasn’t ready to face Zoom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendsofSnark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/gifts).



If Jay paced any faster he was going to fall through to the pipeline. He knew Barry wasn’t ready to face Zoom. Of course he knew. Wells didn’t care. He only cared about himself. Jay learnt that one the hard way. It was a lesson he will take to his grave. Never trust people who are meant to care for you, it only ends in pain. How he wished he had met Barry Allen before Harry, all of this would be different. He wouldn’t be the speedster that Wells made him to be. He would have a heart and love to give, all he has is pacing feet to match his beating heart. If he could, he would destroy Zoom just to see Barry smile.

 

Caitlin came out from the med bay and nodded to Jay. That was all he needed. He marched over to the side of the bed and refused to move from the small plastic seat. Barry, comatose or not, needed him.

 

He sat and waited.

 

Waited and sat.

 

Time passing without his notice. His hand holding Barry’s as though Barry alone was keeping him grounded. Maybe that was true. Barry was a lifeline that he needed to remind himself of what little good was left. What little things there were to care about. What things were pure and what things were tainted. Tainted and needing to be-.

 

A squeeze pulled him from his thought.

 

“ _Jay?”_

Barry coughed. Jay passed him a glass of water. His hand not letting go of Barry’s.

 

“Barry,”

 

“Why are you here?”

 

“Where else would I be?”

 

Barry looked over Jay’s shoulder. He didn’t need to turn. He knew who he was looking at. The problem of their arguments. The cause of their break-up.

 

“I thought-.”

 

“There is nowhere else I would want to be, not when my boyfriend is injured.”

 

“But we-.”

 

Jay cut him off.

 

“I don’t want him, not anymore Barry, he may be a conflict from my past, but you, Barry Allen, are my present and possible future, you are all I need to be happy.”

 

Barry smiled. It didn’t match his eyes.  

 

Jay didn’t hesitate. He moved onto the bed. Barry let him. Let himself be moved and cuddled. The tears in the young speedster’s eyes fell from the corner of his eyes. Jay turned him. His own sweatshirt starting to absorb each tear. Jay didn’t care. Barry needed him and that was all that was important. To be the strength that Barry was lacking at the moment. To carry him when he needed.

 

 

“I couldn’t beat him, I tried, I tried so hard Jay, I just couldn’t do it and now, I can’t even walk, let alone run, how can I be a hero when he took all that from me, I am nothing without my speed,” Barry mumbled through the tears.

 

“You are everything without your speed, you inspire hope during moments of despair, you give light in the dark, and you are a hero, Barry,”

 

He lifted Barry’s chin, making the speedster stare at him.

 

“But,”

 

Barry was cut off.

 

“No, hero, that’s you,”

 

He wiped away the tears from his eyes with his thumbs.

 

“Jay,” Barry leant against his chest.

 

“I’m here, I’m not going anywhere,”

 

He slid down so his head was on the pillow. Barry’s head rested on his arm.

 

“Stay,”

 

He faintly heard Barry mumble into his arm as the young speedster fell asleep.

 

“Anything for you,”

 

 He held Barry in his arms. Planning his next move to finish this all off.

 

The kink in his neck as he woke was worth having Barry in his arms. Cisco smirking at him, was not. He tried to move not to wake Barry. The young speedster had other ideas.

 

“Morning Barry,”

 

“You stayed?”

 

Barry mumbled, his nose scrunched at his own confusion. Jay found his heart making strange beats.

 

“You asked me to.”

 

 He held tight to Barry’s hand.

 

“I, ah, Caitlin,”

 

Barry stared over at the doctor trying to refrain from smiling at both of them.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

She moved over to the other side, not wanting to interrupt the pair.

 

“I, I can’t,”

 

Jay sat up. He managed to move Barry so he was leaning against him. Caitlin nodded and mouth a small thank you to him.

 

“You are healing well Barry, I know it may not feel like it but you are. There are only a few fractures left, and then, your legs,”

 

She smiled softly.

 

“How can I?” Barry trailed off.

 

“You heal and leave your dastardly Rogues to me, okay, I think it’s time I pay them back from that little shovel talk they gave me,”

 

 He raised his eyebrow at Caitlin’s laugh. Barry still looked confused.

 

“Jay,” Barry shook his head.

 

“Let me help, I am the Flash of my world, let me play hero here, give people hope that not all is lost,”

 

“But what if Zoom comes back or if another meta from his world appears,”

Barry went quiet.

 

“I will deal with Zoom, and if it is another meta, I might try your tactic for once and see if they want to work with me rather then against,”

 

Jay pushed Barry’s hair back. Kissing the top of the young speedsters head, he was rewarded with that beautiful bright smile back in return.

 

“Thank you Jay, I mean it, if it wasn’t for you, I don’t know what I would do,”

 

 Barry shook his head. His tears all dried up from the night before.  Caitlin smiled as Jay left, her lecture to Barry floated down out of the door with him.

 

Mid-step towards the elevator, the soft spoken voice of the doctor stopped him.

 

“Caitlin.”

 

He turned and smiled at the look in her eyes.

 

“Thank you, really, Barry, he, it’s good he has you, thank you,”

 

 She was nice. She would stay and watch over Barry. Make sure no harm comes to him.

 

“Of course, anything for Barry.”

 

He raised his voice. The listeners from the other room creeping in.

 

“Well, now that you are our Flash, how do you feel about taking on a robbery down on fifth? Weather Wizard and Captain Cold are trying to make use of the time without The Flash, let’s give them a shock.”

 

Cisco looked over at him. The metallic Flash hat in his hands.

 

“Where?”

 

He straightened the hat on his head. Holding himself tall, like he was a god walking from the first time. No weight on his shoulders. No need to cover in the darkness.

 

“Central Bank, the one with the weird statute of an elephant out the front,”

 

 “What shall I do with them?”

 

Jay pointed to the screen that showed the enemy.  

 

“Bring them back here, Iris and Caitlin will give them a stern talking to that they won’t listen to and they probably wanna make sure Barry is okay,”

 

Jay ignored the last part. Breathing out any thoughts that were wanting to take over.

 

  _Not the time. That would be later. There will always be time on their hands. Later._

 

 Help Team Flash.

 

Help Barry.

 

If Jay knew that taking on metas was the easy part of the job, he would stayed on the field. Caitlin made note that Barry wanted to try and walk and Jay tag teamed with Captain Cold and Heatwave. Why the two of them had a care about Barry and Central, he would make note of later.

_Now was not the time. Save it for later._

He had promised Caitlin that he would offer to help him try to walk again. The first issue was trying to get him into the wheelchair that once belonged to his old mentor.

 

“Jay, I can’t, you don’t understand,”

 

Barry was being his stubborn speedster self. A trait amongst them all. He wanted to laugh. At least Barry was back.

 

“Barry, this is just while you get better,”

 

 Caitlin tried to help. Bless her sweet petite breakable heart.

 

“But,”

 

Barry pouted.

 

“Do you want Zoom to win? To take all you love dear and turn it to nothing?”

 

 

“No!”

 

“Then prove to him that you are not weak, prove to your old mentor that you’re not scared, you are not that man, you have light in you, believe in yourself like you believe in others, you are the hero Barry, now and always”

 

Barry nodded, letting a soft sigh escape his lips. Jay held back his laugh at the blush on Barry’s cheeks as Jay picked him up bridal style to put him into the chair.

 

“You are beautiful when you blush, Barry.”

 

 He whispered into Barry’s ear, kissing his cheek lightly.

 

“I ummm, huh?”

 

 Barry seemed dazed.

 

“So, Caitlin, what is the plan?”

 

He rested against one of the tables. Just observing Caitlin and Barry interact. Caitlin made sure the chair was secure and safe. Barry nodding to all being said. His eyes not moving from Jay.

 

“We need to get Barry moving, one step at a time,”

 

“How? I can barely move,”

 

Barry shook his head. Defeated once more hitting his tone and face.

 

“Really Barry? You’re just going to give up, let Zoom win, I thought you were better than him, I guess I was wrong,”

 

Jay moved to stand in front of a much angrier Barry. Good.

 

“I am better then him, I have to be.”

 

“Then prove it,”

 

He moved forward. His arms out. Barry looked up at him and nodded to himself. Time to try.

 

The first five goes were as productive as Barry’s mood. All ending with him back in the chair, that damn defeated look on his face.  Barry huffed in his chair. Jay whispered to Caitlin to let him try. She seemed more than happy to let another have a go.

 

_Good._

 He left his hands out for Barry to grab. Patiently waiting until Barry had both feet on the ground. Barry swaying for only a few moments. He moved his hands to Barry’s hips. Barry, again, trying to focus. Whether it be on his stance or hold back his blush, Jay didn’t know. Either way, he smiled at his boyfriend.

 

“Hands on his shoulders,”

 

He heard Caitlin order Barry.

 

“What?”

 

“Put your hands on his shoulders to get some balance,”

 

She shook her head at them.

 

“Ah,”

 

Barry followed orders.

 

_Good to know._

 

“See Barry, achievements are through difficultness. To overcome it is like seeing hope in the dark, you just need to change your perspective.”

 

“Right,”

 

Barry coughed.

 

“Are you okay Barry?”

 

Caitlin sounded between concerned and amused.

 

“ _Fine_ ,”

 

Jay laughed at Barry’s words.

 

“In that case, you can sit down again, whenever you are ready.”

 

 Caitlin winked at Jay. Both helped Barry back into his chair.

 

“You can do this Barry, have faith in yourself.”

 

“ _Yep!”_

 Barry ran his hand through his hair.

 

“Easy Barry, it’s okay, you did so well,”

 

“Thanks to you, seriously Jay, I don’t know how I could have done any of this if it wasn’t for you, you say I am a hero but you are mine,”

 

Jay stayed silent. His mind taking its time to process what had just been said. The words lingering in the air. Following him into the med room.  Barry sat back in the wheelchair and patted the bed next to him. Jay followed.

 

“Barry,”

 

 He sat down on the bed, getting closer to being eye level.

 

“I feel useless like this,”

 

Barry shook his head. Jay could see the young speedster trying to once again keep the tears at bay.

 

“If you feel something for so long you become it, don’t let him win, for the city, for your family, for me, be yourself, rise and be the hero,”

 

He pulled Barry’s chair close. Closing his eyes, he breathed Barry’s essence in, the energy from the speedster. It was close to intoxicating.

 

“Jay,”

 

Barry leant into Jay’s space.

 

“Barry,”

 

He leant forward. Cupping one side of Barry’s neck, running his thumb over one of the marks from Zoom.

 

He brushed his lips against Barry’s own.

 

Once.

 

Twice.

 

The third time, Barry made the move.

 

The young speedster’s lips against his own. A slow and steady pace. His heart and stomach leaping in bounds. Keeping his hand against Barry’s neck, he ran his thumb over Barry’s cheek, grinning at the shiver he got in return. Tilting Barry’s head slightly, he groaned at the nip on his bottom lip. Barry knew when to play a dirty game. _Again, good to know._ Their lips clashed into a more heated kiss. Licking Barry’s bottom lip, he grinned at the groan vibrating against his lips. His hands slid down Barry’s side to grip behind Barry’s thighs. With one clean swoop, the young speedster was in Jay’s lap.

 

“Jay,”

 

Barry’s breath hit Jay’s lips.

 

“I am right in front of you,”

 

 He moved down Barry’s jaw. Trying his best to soothe over the marks made by Zoom’s hand. His thumbs circling the skin under his shirt. Needing a breath, he leant his forehead against Barry’s collarbone. A soft laugh fell from his lips at the small whine from Barry.

 

“Jay,”

 

Barry moved back, trying to get back to his mouth.

 

“We have all the time you need, Barry,”

 

 He managed to get them both back onto the bed.  Barry holding on tight to Jay, refusing to let him go.

 

 “Stay and sleep,”

 

Barry yawned.

 

His ran his hand through Barry’s hair. The young speedster falling to sleep. Jay rested, his eyes still open. Staring out into the darkness.

 

_Sitting and waiting._

_They had all the time he needed._


	2. You are a hero, Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The no killing code was a sacred one. It was one each and every member of the Rogues took serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Cold Babe,
> 
> If you are reading this, i love you and i tried to write Leonard Snart, i hope i did him, and the small bits of Coldwave well,
> 
> Love you,  
> Scarlet Bae

The no killing code was a sacred one. It was one each and every member of the Rogues took serious. None of them were gods. No matter what Clyde once thought. None of them had the right to take another’s life. With that being stated, Len didn’t even raise a sweat shooting his gun through the heart of Zoom. Circumstances can change and sometimes, you just need to kill someone who hurt your family. And somehow, Barry had become family. What level of family was for him and another to decide? All Len cared about was that no one was to hurt their Barry and get away with it.

 

The Rogues all looked to him. He nodded. Mick and Mardon took care of the clean-up. Shawna and Lisa already were on their way back to Star Labs. Len took the moment to breathe. His gun back away. Parka wrapped around him. If this were a comic, he would look like a melodramatic villain. Something he once dreamed of being. Now, thanks to a certain scarlet speedster, it remained only a thought. A whimsical wish he would bring out to cheer Barry up in moments of need. They all would. Some more than others. He listened to Mick and Mardon. The latter itching to get back to Star Labs. Complaining of pain in his back, Len knew otherwise. Mick just ignored him. His way of caring. Let the others talk and listen. Just pretend not to take it in. It was one of the traits that intrigued Len about Mick when they first met.

 

Shawna came back and collected Mardon and Mick. The location had changed. Instead of Star Labs, it was now safe house 42. She offered to come back for Len. He declined. He and his thoughts were going to have a nice trip back. Shawna shrugged and took the others. Mick gave him a nod before disappearing into the night air. Len kicked off on the bike. The highway his only company on the cold, dark night. He listened to the cars below and the flickers of the lights. The buzz of the night. Calm, silent, deadly. The worst kind. Something untraceable should be left to thieves only. Not cars, or shadows, or speedsters. The look on Barry’s face. A memory that will take a lot to get rid of, for all of them. Mick handled it all well. Lifting Barry into a fireman hold and locking him in that damn pipeline cell. Why it was still there, he doesn’t want to entertain. The only person Barry was a threat to was himself. Part of the reason Henry stayed with him. To watch over and be the father that their past didn’t allow him to be. Len noticed Lisa’s face. Her heat aching at something that was robbed from them at a young age. All because of the selfishness of a man. If one could call him that. No man should ever do that to their daughter. Len took the hits with ease. The hardest part was when Lewis made him watch Lisa take them.

 

He shook his head. The past was just that. The past. It can only haunt you if you let it. Len cut that side off when he killed Lewis. The only other time he broke the no kill code. Given the look in Barry’s eyes, it was deserved. Just like Zoom’s. For someone to be that malicious that The Rogues have to get involved, is bad. To not only break Barry’s spirit but his heart too. No one deserved to live after that. A thought he would need to speak to Mardon when the time came.

 

The lights of Safe House 42 guided him down the driveway. His bike next to a Star Labs van. A glimmer of Déjà vu hitting him. A small soft smile crossed his face for a fleeting moment. Disappearing as he entered the house. The living room contained a mixture of Rogue and Team Flash. Len struggling for a moment to work out whose limb belonged to who. The centre of the pile was one small looking scarlet speedster. Len breathed out. Mick chuckling to himself from the kitchen.

 

“Mick?”

 

“He’s fine snowflake, let them rest.”

 

Len nodded, taking the food prepared by his husband to the living room where a pile of Rogues, Team Flash and Disney movies met him. The food dispersed itself through the pile. Len taking his seat on the couch. Mick coming next to him. One arm behind his back. Hand splayed on the back cushion. The first of the movies starting on the screen. With the opening song, Len took in the positions of those in the pile. Barry in the middle with Iris by his side. Mardon sat behind him, Barry resting his back against Mardon’s side. A similar position to himself and Mick. Interesting. Shawna rested her head on Iris’s leg. Cisco seemingly tucked between Hartley and Lisa. Both of his Rogues more fixated on the man in the middle rather than the film on the screen. Again, Interesting. Last was Wally. The young speedster leaning part into Iris and part into Shawna. All in all, they were a mess. The only smart ones, besides Mick and Len, were Clyde and Axel. Sitting on the outside of the pile, laughing and taking photos of the idiots. At least Axel was. Clydes’ focus was on his brother. His brother’s focus on Barry.

 

“Don’t get involved, let this one play out.”

 

Len nodded. Mick, as usual, was right. This was not for him to get involved in. Not yet.

 

The movies played on. One by one, each member of the pile slowly fell asleep until it was only he and Mick left. Mick stopping the film. Len covered them all with a blanket. With one last look, Len and Mick took the stairs to their room. A haven of peace and quiet. Len fell asleep fast. Mick turning to light away from him and onto his latest book.

 

Len rose early. Always did. When he was younger, it was to check on Lisa. In prison, it was Mick waking him. No matter what the reason, he always woke early. He tried to lie in but it never worked. Only lying in bed and toss and turning. It was more exhausting than waking up and going for a ride, run or getting an early jump on planning. This time, his planning was interrupted by a speedster in his kitchen.

 

“Scarlet.”

 

“Len.”

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Peachy.”

 

Len laughed. Barry tried. It didn’t work. Len breathed out. Again, his was glad he broke the no killing code. Barry was worth it to all of them.

 

“Sit.”

 

Len kicked out the chair. Barry looked at him and sighed. He knew there was no other option but to sit. When Len ordered something, whether you were a Rogue or not, you listened. He sat. Len looked at him and waited. Barry sighed one more.

 

“Whenever you are ready, scarlet.”

 

Barry wiped a small tear. And another.

 

“He was right, I lost.”

 

“No. You didn’t, you won. Who is alive and who is dead?”

 

“Len-.”

 

“Who?”

 

“ _Am I alive?”_

An odd jump occurred in his cold heart.

 

“Yes, Barry, you are and he is not. Trust me on that.”

 

“And yet I couldn’t face him, fight him for the last time, I couldn’t even-.”

 

“You did the most heroic thing Barry, you stepped down, you didn’t let your pride get in the way. You let your friends step in and protect you, Barry. You won.”

 

“But-.”

 

“No, you need to accept that you won and he didn’t. He was wrong. You are a hero. You didn’t let the darkness in, you fought and you accepted help when persuaded Barry. That is something you need to learn and accept okay. Nothing else. No one in this world and good and evil. Everyone is morally grey, it just depends on their actions to dictate what side they will fight on.”

 

Barry nodded. Len took in his features. The tears in his eyes. Dark circles under them. Bruises healing over his jaw. Dried blood in his hair. A small, almost non-existent nod to Len’s words. Len called it a win. If one could call it that. Barry was listening to him. It was a good start.


End file.
